Heat-Haze Days
by EvilliousChroniclesTrash
Summary: "From now on, I'll always protect you, Capell" That promise lingered in Lord Sigmund's mind no matter what, in any situation only one thing kept him from dying: Protect Capell. But now, with a sudden concept called the Heat Haze and a mischievous spirit taunting him, can Sigmund really keep his promise? RATED T FOR GORE
1. Heat-Haze Start!

Lord Sigmund sighed as the last soldier in the stairwell fell dead. He wiped the sweat off his brow and looked over at Capell, the poor boy was certainly strong with a sword but not strong enough. Sigmund sighed again and took care of the soldier in one swing, the soldier let out a scream and crumbled to the floor; dead like his brethren. Capell blinked and laughed awkwardly.

"Um...thank you, Lord Sigmund..." He mumbled with embarrassment, putting his sword away. Sigmund put his own away.

"Don't worry," He said simply, "Don't you remember? I'll always protect you,"

Capell looked at him with confusion, "Hey, you never answered my question. Why _do_ you want to protect me?"

Sigmund looked away for a second and looked back with a stern glance.

"After this war is over, I shall tell you why. Does that suit you?" He offered, and nodded once Capell nodded with a confirmation of his satisfaction.

Sigmund motioned for the boy to follow him up the stairs of Vesplume Tower. This was the big moment; once this chain was cut the country of Fayel would no longer have to live in constant fear of the Order on their land. The Order would be forced to flee, and the Liberation Force would follow. Sigmund took out his golden pocket watch, curious as to how long they had been there.

The day was the 15th of August and it was 12:30 noon. They arrived at the tower soon before 11in the morning. Sigmund noted with pride that this would be their fastest mission ever completed.

The Liberator and boy ascended the tower in silence, both wary of any ambushes. Soon, they reached the roof and got a front row look at the chain.

"Wow..." Capell whispered in awe. He had every right to, chains were dangerous but oddly beautiful. This was no exception, in fact, this had to be the finest chain yet. It's golden arches glistened in the sunlight as the hot, summer rays hit it. The red ball that held the chain to the ground glowed like it was the most magnificent ruby in the world and merchants would be doing anything to get their greedy hands on it and sell it.

Yes, chains were a bitter-sweet sight to behold.

Sigmund heard Capell cough quietly behind him.

"Hey but I...should go ahead and get that chain, right?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. This came as very off-character for Capell, normally, the wimpy flute player would rather cut off his own legs than do anything remotely dangerous. And yet, here he was, offering to go ahead and cut the chain. Because of this, Sigmund nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'll be right behind you and will watch your back. Cut the chain quickly and we will both make our way back down," He instructed

Capell nodded at those instructions and walked past the Liberator, sword at the ready. Sigmund followed behind, walking at a slightly slower pace than Capell; his eyes darting this way and that.

But nothing could prepare him for what was about to happen.

There was a flash of a white light, and Capell let out an ear-piercing scream. Maniacal laughter soon followed. Sigmund's neck snapped over to where he saw Capell last and-

" _CAPELL!"_

Capell's lifeless body was laying on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood. His face was frozen into an expression that was a mix of pain and fear, his eyes were wide and his ruby red pupils were small. His limbs were twisted into unnatural angles. Tears fell from Sigmund's eyes as he dropped to his knees, sobbing.

Feet. There were a pair of feet in front of him. He looked up and gasped at the sight of him in front of him, except he had the ring of an Aristo behind his back and he was dressed in noble's clothing.

King Volsung.

The apparition appeared to have a black and red color scheme to it with black as the main color. "Volsung" smirked evilly.

" _What you see is exactly what you're gonna get~!"_

Slowly, Sigmund's vision started to fade to black, his eyes closed as the sight of Capell's dead boy and the strange apparition faded away to nothingness. He was soon surrounded in black.

" _Welcome to the Heat Haze!"_

Those words and mocking laughter were the last things he heard before the Liberator entered a deep sleep.

…

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry this is so bad UnU, I'm writing this at 4 in the morning but I really tried my best with this. Future chapters will be better, I promise!**

 **Also, I don't know if this would count as a crossover between IU and Kagerou Project, since the only thing relating to Kagerou Project is the Heat Haze. If it does: PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Thank you!  
**

 **~ Mollie**


	2. Second Attempt!

Sigmund was surrounded in darkness, his body was heavy and motionless; even though he did everything in his power to at least move one inch. Nothing.

He opened his eyes and gasped at the sight at many clocks surrounding him, all of them were frozen at the same time: 12:30.

"You're finally up and at 'em," Said a voice, then, the same apparition from before popped up in front of him, a smirk on his face.

"You!" Sigmund exclaimed in surprise, King Volsung nodded.

"Yes, me! Hmm, it's so nice to see my present self~! How are ya doing?" Volsung announced, he appeared to be floating; as he was sitting in midair with one leg crossed over the other. Sigmund glared at him.

"You're not Volsung, don't you dare pretend you are!" He snapped, "Just who are you? Where am I? Where's Capell?!"

Volsung "tsk"ed, uncrossing his legs and standing up, towering over Sigmund.

"Rather demanding, aren't cha?" He asked, crossing his arms, "Although it is true I am not Volsung, who I am is of no importance. Where you are, however, is the most important thing right now. You're in the Heat Haze!"

"The Heat Haze?"

"Volsung" nodded, "Yep! The Heat Haze! You enter this place whenever someone important to you dies on August 15th, sound familiar?"

The images of Capell's lifeless body flashed in Sigmund's mind and his agonizing scream echoed. The Liberator winced and looked away.

"Thought so," He heard the spirit say, "So now, you have to stop dear Capell from dying until tomorrow, August 16th. If you fail, you'll just be looped back to 11am, got it?"

Sigmund looked back at the spirit; it was sitting there idly, with its chin in its hand and a bored look on his face. Sigmund narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"And what's your purpose?" He questioned.

"Me?" The spirit questioned, tilting its head as Sigmund nodded, "I'm just merely here to tell you when you failed, nothing more and nothing less,"

Sigmund nodded in at least a _little_ understanding. His eyes landed on one of the many clocks adorning the space, not one of them move since the whole time Sigmund and the Volsung imposter had been speaking. He sighed and finally looked back at the spirit.

"Take me back," He ordered, "I want to go back and prove myself,"

The spirit smirked, showing pointed teeth. It raised a hand and snapped.

"Good luck~!" Was the last thing Sigmund heard.

…

"Lord Sigmund? My Lord?"

Sigmund blinked and looked down at Capell, the boy was looking at him with a worried expression. The soldiers around them were all dead and, unlike Sigmund's, Capell's blade was put away.

Before Sigmund could say anything, Capell smiled.

"There you are! You kinda spaced out there," Capell said, stepping away from his lookalike, "Are you all right, My Lord? Is there anything I can do?"

Sigmund blinked again, he was back in Vesplume Tower, and the staircase was in front of the duo. It was like nothing even happened.

Sigmund clenched his fist and put his blade away, no matter what happened, he would make everything right.

"I'm fine," He answered, "I apologize,"

Capell smiled a bit, "Don't apologize! Everyone spaces out; I mean I do it all the time!"

Sigmund sighed and began walking; he hesitated at the staircase but swallowed his uneasiness. He knew what to expect. There was no doubt that it was Leonid who fired that blinding light that finished Capell almost instantly. He would pull Capell out of the way and handle the Dreadknight while Capell handled the chain. Of course, Sigmund would stay as close as possible.

"Capell, are you ready? He asked, looking back at Capell. The musician nodded, "All right then, let's go,"

The duo ascended the stairs, Sigmund made sure Capell was right beside him and they eventually saw the outside and the beautiful, golden chain. Sigmund glared at it in disdain.

"Wow..." Capell whispered in awe. Sigmund winced at the so familiar words that left Capell's mouth.

"Hey but I...feel like I've done this before…" He heard Capell mutter under his breath, Sigmund looked at him in shock as Capell recomposed himself, "I'll go cut that chain and end this right now!"

Sigmund's eyes widened. Did Capell remember what had happened after all…?!

As soon as Capell took a few steps forward, Sigmund grabbed his collar and pulled him back behind him as the bright light came and struck the ground, missing its target. The Liberator felt the boy stumble at the sudden pull and Sigmund let go once Capell steadied himself.

"H-How did you know that would happen?" Capell asked, pulling out his blade as Sigmund did so.

"I've done this before," Was all Sigmund said as he rushed forward to fight the Dreadknight.

Sigmund held his sword to Leonid's neck as the man looked at him, a snide smirk on his face. Sigmund hated seeing this man's face; he despised the smirk on his face and the mocking gaze his brown eyes held. He despised Leonid himself.

"Hello, Liberator," Leonid greeted, Sigmund tried to slice his neck but Leonid back flipped out of the way, Sigmund's sword just barely missed cutting off some strands of the Dreadknight's white hair.

"Lord Sigmund!" Capell's shouted, standing beside Sigmund, his blade pointed at Leonid.

"Capell, go and handle the chain!" Sigmund ordered. He looked at the boy strangely when he shook his head, denying his order. He had never done so before.

"It's not wise handling battle's alone!" Capell reasoned, "Besides, we should clear out any enemies before we handle the chain!"

"You're refusing my order?" Sigmund asked, Capell glanced at him with an apologetic glance before looking back at the Dreadknight.

"Sorry," He said before rushing forward and trying to hit Leonid. Leonid simply dodged and teleported in front of the chain.

"This is all you can do, Sigmund?" Leonid mocked, crossing his arms and gesturing his chin towards Capell, "Just some silly doppelganger who doesn't know how to wield a sword? How pathetic,"

A surge of offense coursed through Sigmund, he grit his teeth and growled at the mockery towards Capell. The Liberator's grip on his sword tightened.

"Capell's a more stronger and dignified warrior than you'll ever hope to be, Leonid!" He snapped, Leonid just simply cackled in response.

"Oh, Sigmund, you were always such a fool," He said with mock sadness, "You didn't even remember that Capell was your-"

Sigmund yelled and started dashing towards Leonid, drowning out whatever he said. No matter what, no matter the situation. The only one who was going to tell Capell Sigmund's most precious secret was going to be Sigmund _himself._

He promised Capell that he was going to tell him after the war. He never broke promises.

"You fell right into my trap, Liberator,"

Leonid sent a red chain towards Sigmund, Sigmund stopped abruptly and he prepared to dodge-

"SIGMUND!"

Sigmund's vision of the chain was abstracted by a blue of red and brown. The sickening sound of flesh being pierced through filled the air. Sigmund froze, his breath caught in his throat as Capell fell limply, and Sigmund caught him, easing him to the ground.

"Capell!" He exclaimed, shaking him. His stomach twisted when he saw there was no response, and what really drove the nail into the coffin was the sad smile on Capell's face.

"Capell…!" Sigmund shouted, shaking Capell even more, "No…please!"

Again, Sigmund saw a pair of feet in front of him. His head snapped up and there the Heat Haze spirit stood; a smirk on its face.

" _You failed!_ "

Black.

...

 **Sorry this took so long! But I'm back and I'll start on Chapter 3 as soon as I can!**

 **~ Mollie**


End file.
